Intensity
by Kitty Seeboo
Summary: Only Yuuma could get under Nasch's skin, could make him question both himself and his ideals. They were supposed to be enemies, yet why did holding him, kissing him have to feel so right? Why did Yuuma have to belong so perfectly to the Varian World?


_**AN: **_So this is my first Sharkbaitshipping fic. It's based on an idea that's been floating around tumblr. One that I desperately wanted to see written for a while now. I hope you all enjoy it~! It's rated T, but it borders quite heavily on M for my tastes, but it's nothing explicit (or scarring XD). Also, a bit about the flute scene that's in there. It's a tidbit from Yuuma's past life in a multi-chaptered ZeXal fic that I'm working on. I thought that it would be fun to mention, but this really doesn't have any relation to that work. This was just for some stress relief. And boy did it do the job!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal, and I am profiting off of this work in no form or fashion.**_

**Intensity**

* * *

_**Intense**_... That was the only possible way to describe the awesome sensation of being bombarded with Shark's memories when his Emperor's Key and the Varian's Emblem inexplicably created a connection between them. It left him winded, exhausted, burning with questions that he was too weak to ask. The last thing he'd seen before his vision went black was Shark dropping to his knees, apparently suffering the same effects from that bizarre occurrence.

The first detail that caught his attention as his consciousness began to surface once more was the mugginess of the atmosphere; worse than a hot summer's day, yet it did not make breathing unpleasant. Ruby eyes shot open at the roar of thunder, and Yuuma flew to his feet, looking around wildly, calling out to Astral. For a moment, he swore that he had returned to the Astral World, but the color scheme and temperature were far too contradicting. Unlike the soft, calming layers of swirling blues and purples melded with luminous white, bathed in arctic temperatures, this world was a jagged array of mystic reds with dark undertones that evoked feelings of both excitement and dread.

"This is... the Varian World," he breathed out in realization.

Astral's dimension had been eerily silent and still, but here, the residues of chaos - that ascended to the sky in tiny, glowing flecks of red - were so pungent that it burned his nostrils when he inhaled too deeply. He cried out in surprise at the sudden, undesired sensation, clutching his nose as reflexive tears formed. Could being exposed to this world for too long be poisonous?

Variarite jutted from the ground around him, innumerable and stretching as far as the eye could see. Above his head, above the throne that he had apparently been placed in, was a fragment of unparallelled brilliance; he had to squint and turn away from the blinding light. He caught his still tattered and weary reflection in one of the crystals and frowned. The golden key still hung from his neck, thankfully, but there was no Astral in sight. Had he been... hurt?

Fear overcame him at that thought, and it took all his willpower not to start hyperventilating. Not again, not his Astral, not after he'd fought so hard to save him...

"Indeed it is." He whipped around at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Shark!" How could he have not immediately noticed him? He looked so different... Yet Yuuma could identify his friend without a moment's hesitation. He was swathed in various layers and shades of purple embroidered with lush gold and embedded with beautiful cuts of Variarite. A crimson cape trailed behind him as he walked towards Yuuma, who took an involuntary step back. In this light, Shark's inhuman face intimidated him; no mouth, nor nose, only two eyes of blue and red that seemed set in a perpetual glare beneath the crown that announced his royalty.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he stuttered when Shark took his hand into his and drew him near.

"Sit," he commanded, all but pushing Yuuma back unto the throne. "You're injured." Yuuma stubbornly tried to stand once more (even if only to regain some sense of valor) despite the sudden fatigue that struck him at those words, but Shark refused to budge from his position towering over him. From this angle, Yuuma had the perfect closeup of the Varian Emblem that covered his chest like armor. He wanted to move away, suddenly wary of their close proximity, wondering if it would trigger another odd reaction between their pendants.

"Stop worrying. Astral's fine." With a caress too gentle to come from Shark, he titled the younger boy's head further back. A slight shiver coursed through Yuuma's body at this action, as he was unsure of what Shark's true intentions were. Was he going to snap his neck? Suffocate him? Slap him? Surely those suspicions held no merit; Shark wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He felt his body relax at that thought. No matter what tactics he used to try and disillusion Yuuma, to make them feel that their bonds were buried, he'd always know his heart. The heart that drove him to protect Yuuma at all costs and to free him from his burdens (depression or otherwise); the heart that believed in him when he didn't believe in himself.

When he began to lean towards him, Yuuma scrambled back, pupils dilating upon realizing that he was effectively trapped.

"I'll take you to bathe later." The boy jumped at his words, not fully anticipating them due to the absence of the mouth. He really couldn't respond to Shark, staring dumbly at him instead. Not too long ago, Shark had declared himself the enemy of Yuuma, Astral, Kaito, and all of his friends. Now here he was, treating Yuuma sternly yet kindly.

Goosebumps rose along his nape as Shark's fingers ghosted over the sensitive flesh of his neck, trailing lower and lower until Yuuma seized his wrist with both hands and uttered a firm, "Stop!"

Nasch kept his eyes locked with his own, patiently waiting for Yuuma to release him. He was going to take hold of the Emperor's Key. Linking his mind with Yuuma's had bestowed upon him the sheer intensity of power and weakness simultaneously; he had all control, yet absolutely none, and it left him breathless on his knees, wishing that it hadn't ended so quickly. Being in the company of only Yuuma provided the privacy he desired to recreate that moment in peace.

The only problem was that he wasn't entirely sure how to. He could easily force Yuuma into a state of submission and unlock its secrets himself, but his frightened plea halted Nasch's movements. He withdrew for the time being. Yuuma was in his world, now; he had all the time in the world to try again.

Nasch wasn't sure what prompted him to bring Yuuma to his home, whether it was the feelings that he had resolved to crush forcibly clawing their way to the forefront of his mind the moment that Yuuma yelled that desperate, "Shark!" or the strong sense of intimacy he felt in being so inextricably linked to his Yuuma. He crossed his arms and moved away from the boy, turning his back to him and shutting his eyes, fully well knowing that he wasn't sensible (or would stupid be more suitable a word?) enough to devise a course of escape.

Even if he was to realize the error in his judgment (that maybe bringing Yuuma to the Varian World was not the brightest of ideas), this whole arrangement worked entirely in his favor. If he wished Yuuma dead (_Win... Yuuma..._), he'd simply duel him on his territory and offer his soul as a sacrifice. One of the nameless thousands lost in the war between worlds.

"Shark," he called, finally growing impatient of his odd behavior and of staring at his cape for what seemed like forever, "you're not my enemy." When Shark didn't reply, he took it as a cue to continue. "Can't you see how pointless this war is? Varians aren't the enemy! Nor are the people of Astral's world!"

"Are _you_ the enemy, perhaps?" he offered, failing to see where Yuuma was headed with this argument. Opposing sides in a war were in _**opposition**_ solely because they were enemies. What did this boy misunderstand about war? One side had to win, and the other had to lose; the adversary must be conquered and overthrown. Nasch was going to do whatever it took to ensure that his people wouldn't suffer because of his inadequacies as a leader. That meant not bending to the nonsensical rantings of a child.

"What?" He was honestly offended by Shark's off-handed insinuation, but continued on nonetheless. "Why won't you understand? You and Astral should be working together to save both your worlds, not to destroy each other!"

"We cannot cooperate."

"You didn't have any problems before... No matter what, you'll never stop being Shark to me." At that somber note in Yuuma's voice, Nasch's shoulders tensed. Why did he have to be so damned stubborn?! Not everything could be solved by some random proposition or promise of eternal friendship! He couldn't just do Kattobingu and shazam! Nothing was going to turn out hunky dory, not for the victor nor the loser. There would be loses and irreparable damages sustained by both kingdoms, but – once the Varian World was no longer in imminent danger of collapse – the opportunities to rebuild would be boundless.

Their battle – the battle that had so cruelly thrust him into position of kingly authority – was one dictated by fate, predetermined eons before his birth. It would be useless to fight destiny; no normal man could diverge from what has been foretold. The only viable solution was to follow through with that set path.

Why must this accursed boy torment with unrealistic hopes?! Assault him with mere diversions of the bitter truth?!

He whipped around and stalked up to Yuuma, who did not cower under the terrifying aura that engulfed him. Inches from his friend's face, he sneered, "You can't fix this, Yuuma. It's beyond your capabilities. It always has been."

"Then you tell me this. When you destroy the Astral World, how is that going to fix the Varian World? You're destroying the other half of your world." Having already gathered this information from Yuuma's memories, Nasch shouldn't have flinched when he spat it at him. It was a subtle twinge, one that would go unnoticed by Yuuma, but one that still irked him; irked him because Yuuma hit the nail on the head; irked him because he had no answer for that clever retaliation.

"I did not bring you here to argue."

"Then shut up and duel me." Yuuma was goading him, just as he had done during their therapeutic duel. Probably hoping to accomplish the same task that Shark had done. That was not going to work on Nasch, though.

"In the pathetic state you're in? I don't think so."

"What are you? Scared?" A sly grin formed on Yuuma's lips. Shark would never let him get away scotch free with that retort. Regardless of whether Shark was right about his health or not, he was going to duel him and knock some sense into that obstinate head of his. The smug look fell from his face the moment Shark slipped partially unto the throne, angling both Yuuma and himself in a position to keep them both comfortable before he began massaging his shoulders. "Sh-Shark?"

"You must be so sore." Nasch closed his eyes and leaned into Yuuma's neck, enjoying the minute spasms that jolted the boy every now and again. His nimble fingers danced all along his shoulders and arms and upper back, relieving the knotted muscles and aiding the circulation of his blood. They'd linger especially on his wrists, tracing the rhythmic pulse and tantalizing the tanned skin so helpless beneath them. Tenderness was not his method of resolution for any conflict, yet it brought Nasch such sweet serenity to be able to touch Yuuma so unabashed and uninterrupted. The shock must have been too fresh for Yuuma to react to it in his usual boisterous manner. Though, if he was sitting quietly and letting Nasch touch him because he was also enjoying this moment, that would be nice.

Yuuma squeaked out his name when the touches became too ticklish or overwhelming, but made no move otherwise to hinder him. It honestly felt weird discovering this side of Shark, like when Astral had thanked him for pushing himself to the limits instead of calling him an idiot, but it was by no means unpleasant nor unwelcome.

The boy slumped forward slightly, his eyelids heavy with a drowsiness brought on by Shark's impromptu massage. Those fingers felt like velvet against his heated flesh, lulling him with their forbidden sensuality, making him pliable to the king's will.

"Shark..."

Even when Nasch heard the light snores that escaped Yuuma's parted lips, he did not cease his massage. Instead, he pulled Yuuma back to lean on him. He must have been truly exhausted to leave himself so vulnerable to his supposed enemy.

Nasch's attention was drawn from Yuuma when he noticed the flecks of red begin to shimmy closer to them, their radiance increasing directly with their proximity. Their lack of sentience seemed unchanged as they did not once waver under Nasch's penetrating glare. He brought Yuuma closer to him, hissing at the disobedient lights to stay away. What were their intentions?

The king relinquished his hold on Yuuma's body so as not to awaken him from his slumber, and attempted to swat the encroaching lights away. He managed to hit a few, red wisps trailing behind them like the tail of a meteor, only for them to come to a halt a short distance away and recommence their identical journeys once more.

One of the flecks swiveled past Nasch and came to rest snugly on Yuuma's chest. Its luminosity reached its peak at that moment – so much that Nasch had to shield his eyes – before it flickered from existence. It was acting as a beacon, as its comrades flocked to the unconscious form with no reluctance, their tiny, insubstantial forms vibrating enthusiastically.

Mismatched eyes widened in dismay, and he called out to Yuuma just as the little flecks powered up. Were they going to kill Yuuma? Decimate him to rob Ryouga of the only shred of happiness he so desperately clung to?

Once the light subsided, Nasch briskly closed the gap between himself and Yuuma, the consternation his heart felt concealed beneath the unchanging expression of his near featureless face. He pressed his blunted hand against Yuuma's heart; it thrummed stronger than ever, and Nasch heard himself sigh in relief. How could he sleep through _**that**_, though? And Nasch thought that _**he**_ was made of impervious stone...

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the scars that had littered his tanned body had vanished along with the light. Of course he still looked unwashed and his attire was still a grimy mess, but the boy looked healed. Even the darkened bags of weariness that were beginning to form beneath those precious eyes of ruby were removed.

At that moment, Nasch convinced himself that Yuuma belonged to this world, to his world. The little flecks of chaos responded well enough to his presence, nourishing him and healing him in his state of rest, excited by his presence altogether. They had not simply disappeared after lavishing Yuuma's body with their regenerative powers, but – instead – must have unified with the Power of Chaos that dwelled within him.

They'd showered him with the honor that a prince deserved, and Nasch resolved to do the same. So he shed his Varian form, regaining that of the person who died so long ago.

~ OoO ~

Yuuma yawned and smacked his lips and stretched, feeling tremendous – invigorated – after such a nice nap. Like he could hold fight a thousand foes until he made his way to the summit and claimed the title of Duel Champion! Even as he looked around the darkened world through squinted vision, he began to wonder if he'd slept through the school day. If that was so, then Akari would have no right to beat him up, since she didn't even wake him.

"You're awake."

"Shark? What are you doing in my house?" he murmured. The older boy was dressed in his casual garb. He stood quietly before Yuuma, hands stuffed in his pockets, his pale face sporting a rather bored expression. At Yuuma's disoriented words, though, he arched an eyebrow.

"Your house?" It was then that the spiky-haired boy properly perceived his abnormal (and possibly toxic) environment. He wasn't on Earth anymore, much less cozy in his hammock in Heartland. Subconsciously, he shifted away from Shark, bewilderment overcoming him once that familiar face registered. The intimidation factor dramatically decreased with this change, and Yuuma couldn't fight the ebullience that blossomed in his soul, nor could he fight the nostalgic tears that blurred his vision.

"Shark!" Nasch was content to allow the young prince to call him as such; it was merely a term of endearment. With open arms, he both accepted and returned Yuuma's fierce embrace, his rigid muscles melting beneath his touches and the mantra of "Shark" that tickled his ear.

Nasch seized the opportunity to place a discreet kiss upon Yuuma's neck. His nose wrinkled at the musky odor that lingered on his clothes. While he couldn't offer his prince fresh clothing, he could offer him a decent bath. "Come. Let's get you cleaned up." If anything, he'd cloak him with his cape for the sake of warmth and privacy afterward.

He watched those tanned cheeks bloom with color as the flustered boy internally debated his offer. Yuuma couldn't deny that he was dirty, but he couldn't immediately assent to such a blatant demand.

"Close your eyes, Yuuma." Nasch's hand instinctively moved to conceal his eyes of piercing red.

He tried to back away, sputtering his disapproval at Shark, but found himself secured snugly against his friend's humanoid form and made blind by the calloused palm. Then he knew feelings that he'd never before been exposed to. It was like his body had undergone vaporization; like all he existed as was pure, rampant energy that swirled and bent and sought to disperse to the four corners of the universe, but was tamed by Shark's collected, incorporeal existence. Together they moved and curved, their essences sometimes melding together in ways that transcended the limited human senses. So indescribable, so personal, so much like Zexal, yet simultaneously so different.

Once they arrived at their destination, Yuuma's knees buckled beneath him and he had to cling to Shark – who graciously supported his weight – like a lifeline to keep from falling. Being material again so soon made him feel strange. Like his body and soul were disjointed; like part of himself had become lodged within Shark, and Shark, within him.

Nasch was dizzied by this new sensation. He'd traveled before, not many times, but enough to get a sufficient grasp of the fundamentals. He hadn't expected leading a companion to be so exhilarating. He figured that it would be about the same as taking Yuuma for a ride on his motorcycle.

"The Shark-mobile?" Yuuma asked, albeit a bit breathlessly, interrupting his musings.

"Will you stop... that..." Did... Did he just...?

They released each other instantly, Yuuma dropping to his knees and Nasch stumbling back before regaining his balance. Neither said a word, simply staring in amazement at each other. Were their minds linked just now?

Nasch was the first to regain his equanimity. He glided to Yuuma's side, kneeling beside him and removing the unresponsive boy's jacket. Yuuma swatted his hands away when they gripped the hem of his t-shirt.

"Shark?"

"Do you prefer to bathe with your clothes on?" Never before had Yuuma heard such a ridiculous question made to sound so normal. Considering the person he was with, that could have very well been a threat; Yuuma was going in there with or without his raiment.

The region was enclosed by the omnipresent Variarite, the outer layer sharp and lethal, while the inner layer that formed the spring was smoothed, so as to prevent any gruesome accidents. The water branched out into two streams that cascaded beyond the natural barricades, reflecting the ethereal glow of the chaos-infused shards. Yuuma found himself spellbound by the sight of such rare beauty. He'd seen field magics of magnificent proportions brought to life by the authentic reality software, always becoming awestruck to the point where he was convinced that he'd been transported to those lands of untold adventures, and always to be disappointed when they faded away at the end.

This place – the Varian World – would not fade, though. Not from his sight, nor from his memories, nor from his soul. A world blanketed by chaos and emanated a bearable heat; a world where his friend resided; a world he intended to save no matter what the cost.

"There aren't many sources of water in this world, though most are safe for drinking and other necessities," Nasch relayed, noting the way the chaos residues hummed with glee upon the arrival of their herald. "The Sea of Ill Intent is the only body that's purely acidic. It's best to avoid there." As an act of courtesy, the king turned away to let Yuuma undress. "Undress quickly, or else I'll do it for you." Only when Nasch heard that telltale splash did he turn around, rolling his eyes when Yuuma stuck his tongue out at him.

As soon as Shark advanced in his direction, Yuuma ceased his teasing and covered himself, feeling like that steel gaze could lucidly view him even beneath the dark of this land. When the older boy came to lean on the crystals, Yuuma completely submerged himself within the warm depths. It held its similarities to Earth's waters, but it felt thicker and silkier, conforming to his contours with each stroke. Then, as if to offset the regal air that hovered over Shark, Yuuma broke the surface and splashed him, laughing giddily though his actions had evoked not so much as a flinch from the stoic king.

Nasch wiped off the droplets that clung to his face and neck. "Idiot," he said without menace. Royal blue eyes roamed downwards, coming to rest on the shimmering golden key that rested on Yuuma's chest. Yuuma only grinned childishly, making halfhearted apologies and playfully twirling a lock of his friend's hair. Though he had never permitted Yuuma to touch him so blithely, there was no quarrel, as those touches were neither unwanted nor unappreciated.

Nasch's own pale (human) fingers became entangled in the black, wet locks that drooped from the weight of the water. Curious red eyes observed him, not fully expecting this side of Nasch to reemerge so soon. From his peripheral of vision, the king could see the infinitesimal flecks bouncing happily back and forth, clustering together and seemingly lessening in both quantity and luminosity.

His hand slipped down Yuuma's back, securing the boy near him while his free hand seized the necklace. Said boy gasped in sheer terror at the audacity of his friend, now despairingly thrashing against his hold, wailing for "Shark" to let him go. Nasch, however, found that he could not listen this time, his body acting of its own accord. Vaguely he wondered if those frightened cries did not reach him because his human senses were dull compared to his true power.

When Shark slipped over the crystals and waded into the waters fully dressed, keeping Yuuma always within his reach, he began his shaky and – admittedly – weak taunts.

"So you are a fish!" and "Stupid! Don't swim with your clothes on!" were some of what he recalled spitting out before soft lips silenced him.

His lithe body went lax, his pupils dilating when Shark kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his lips his neck, rubbing the Emperor's Key between his thumb and index. Once he freed himself of his stupor, he stubbornly resumed his attempts at liberty, hollering, "Stop it, Shark!"

Nasch could not pinpoint what prompted his measures. Whether it was to be made inseparable from the squirming being in his arms, or simply to satiate his own inquiries as to why their insignias reacted so strongly to each other, or even both, Nasch was no longer sure of the real reason. Just having Yuuma in his arms, though, was enough to distract him from those superfluous thoughts and those glowing pests around them.

He kept an arm slung around Yuuma's waist, and brought the other to grip his chin.

"Yuuma..." he whispered, enraptured by those darkening rubies. Then, his eyes slid closed, and he brought their lips together once more in a kiss that sealed both their fates.

The shudders that wracked his body halted when he was pried open to the emotions that this kiss assaulted him with. Love, confusion, longing, hatred, solidarity, desire... All-consuming, intense, immense; no words, no language, no description could justly describe what Yuuma was feeling. What they both were feeling. When their necklaces came into direct, uninhibited contact, the younger one's eyes rolled back.

Images flickered in the black of unconsciousness, illuminating his mind with the flame of remembrance. Those images began to slow, to become recognizable, until one and no other remained. It wasn't crystal clear, but key notes stood out the Yuuma.

The melody of a flute filled the air, coming from high above the ground, among the tall trees that extended towards the bright sky; the rough bark pressed against his bare back, making him wince, yet he focused on playing the tune for the two companions who had so bravely followed him here. One was a celestial being that floated nonchalantly, transfixed by what – or who – he looked at (_Astral!_); the other was a young king with strange, purple hair who smiled gently at the person before him _(Shark!_)_,_ eyes soft and full of affection for the talented creature whose dexterity with the instrument was nothing short of divine.

A sudden burst of powerful pleasure reawakened him and made him cry out. It traveled through his spine, spiraling through his body, and shooting straight into his core. Then it repeated its course in reverse, forming an infinite loop that refused to permit his escape. It empowered and constrained him in concurrence, languidly driving him to the point of insanity.

Nasch was a bit surprised when Yuuma clung to him so desperately, shivering and moaning, discombobulated to the point of not knowing where he was. He'd been so immersed in feeling of those chapped, succulent lips that succumbed to his nipping and sucking, in squeezing the limp body in his arms, that he hadn't noticed the transparent, red tendril that had sunk itself into Yuuma's back, making him arch and gasp against Nasch's body.

Had the little flecks merged into this lightless thing?

Glancing over his shoulder, he found that the chaos was draped across it, encircling both his and Yuuma's bodies. Against him, it was absolutely weightless. Its target was not the king, that was obvious. Nasch had assumed that they would not touch Yuuma unless he was asleep. Perhaps when he had stopped responding to Nasch's advances could have been a sign that he was no longer in the waking realm.

It still didn't explain why they'd decided on now to be absorbed into tanned flesh, assuming a form so varied from the lights that had rejuvenated Yuuma. The chaos seemed to want its host feeble to its will, its innate desire to weave its essence with the herald.

He writhed in Nasch's arms, his eyes half-mast and unfocused, his mind utterly scattered from the crippling bliss, and his heart drumming rapidly to an unsung beat against his ribcage. Though he treasured the privilege of kissing and holding his prince, seeing him so powerless surpassed an invasion of privacy.

The first time he felt the immense pressure of the tendrils was when he tried to withdraw from their embrace. The little residues had a sturdy grip with their united powers. So he kept his pale arms locked around the writhing wreck, steadying him and whispering words meant to calm his spirit. Though, feeling Yuuma squirm like that against him ignited his passion. Human or Varian, this boy bewitched him all the same.

Nasch inadvertently alternated between his two forms, finally settling on his humanoid appearance as he pressed his lips against Yuuma's once more. Then he kissed his neck. Then his chest. Then his key.

"Shark! Nasch! No!" His pleas became wordless screams in his warped state of mind. Caught in a sensual surrender between Shark's loving touches and kisses, and the pleasure tearing at his insides, he wasn't sure that he'd survive. Hours could have gone by before it was all over, and Yuuma would not be able to tell the difference; the conditions of this world seemed unchanging for the most part. Though, at some point, the persisting rainstorm had finally come to an end.

Once the tendrils of chaos vanished within his body, reunited with the Power of Chaos at long last, fatigue overcame the boy and pushed him into a restful slumber.

It was only then did Nasch scoop the boy into his arms and carry him out of the spring. Regaining his Varian form, the king removed his cape and swaddled the young boy in his arms with it.

Teleporting back to his throne lacked much of the fulfillment it held compared to when they left, quite possibly because Yuuma was now asleep. When they next needed to travel, he would have to see if the same held true.

Nasch sat upon his throne, pulling one leg to his chest and shifting so that his friend laid comfortably between them. He stroked his damp hair, disparate eyes gazing affectionately at his prince. He had been wary of the other emperors' return when he made that impulsive choice to bring Yuuma here, but now... Everything changed so dramatically. Nasch was ascertained that he was indeed in the right; that he had in no way betrayed the trust of Durbe, Merag, or any of the others; that Yuuma belonged to the Varian World; that Yuuma belonged to _**him**_.

So he sat there with Yuuma, watching as those red flecks brightened and entered his body, waiting for his soul to be completely corrupted by the chaos, so much so that not Astral, nor Zexal, nor any incarnation of stability could tear them apart. It was only a matter of time, and Nasch would sit patiently and wait.

**The End.**

* * *

**©Kitty Seeboo**


End file.
